Rexluscus
by Merodeando por Hogwarts
Summary: Un pequeño accidente puede tener consecuencias insospechadas... Pero ser el chico más sexy de Hogwarts por una semana tampoco puede ser tan malo, ¿no? Remus debería haber tenido más cuidado...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es nuestro; si queréis denunciarnos, nuestro nombre es… Gollum. O algo así.**

**Notas: ¡por fin! Teníamos cuenta, y ahora tenemos historia. ¿No sois felices? Nosotras sí.**

**

* * *

**

_**Rexluscus**_

-Vale. ¿Qué te tengo dicho? –Sirius se limitó a mirarlo con un gesto vagamente culpable y esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Habría que ser un desalmado para no caer rendido ante esa mirada.

Por suerte o por desgracia, entonces, Remus Lupin debía de serlo.

-¿Sirius?

-Que no toque nada, y que deje las manos en los bolsillos –murmuró. Luego, como pensándolo bien, añadió-. Y que ese _nada_ no incluye tu culo.

Ante esto, Remus tuvo que gruñir –era eso o lanzar una carcajada-, y sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

-Eres incorregible –pero fue una frase más bien divertida, y le bailaba una sonrisa en los ojos.

-De todas formas –dejó caer Sirius-, no es como si hubiese pasado algo. Bastará con limpiarlo; dudo mucho que el viejo Slug tenga contadas las pociones.

Y, por supuesto, probablemente tenía razón, Sirius. Al fin y al cabo, Slughorn guardaba cientos de pociones; un frasco menos –aunque fuera uno tan curioso como el que habían roto, en forma de serpiente eterna- no supondría una diferencia. No, claro que no.

Por supuesto, no habían contado con los efectos secundarios.

Y es que, según Slughorn, la poción provocaba un efecto lujurioso en quien la bebiese. Lo que no sabían era lo que ocurriría al habérsela echado encima. ¿Seguiría teniendo el mismo efecto o, simplemente, no ocurriría nada?

-Sirius, ¿crees que me pasará algo? –preguntó Remus, mientras el moreno limpiaba con la varita el estropicio que había causado-. Quiero decir, ¿no me pasará nada por haberme tirado la poción encima? Ya sabes lo que dijo Slughorn sobre la poción.

-¿Lo del deseo sexual? No creo. Sinceramente, Remus, no te veo tirándote a todas las tías de Hogwarts.

-Yo nunca haría eso –dijo, poniéndose rojo. No podría hacerlo, eso era verdad. ¿Por qué? La causa era obvia: estaba loco por los huesos de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Claro, eso era algo que el moreno no sabía, y que él no tenía intención de decirle, al menos de momento.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que venga el profesor. Y no te preocupes, ya verás cómo no ocurre nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-_¿Rexluscus?_ ¿Encima? –obviamente, Remus se habría sentido mucho más tranquilo si Lily no hubiera reaccionado así. Para ser la chica más inteligente de su curso, a veces podía ser bastante histérica- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-¿Que voy a tener que encerrarme en el despacho de McGonnagall hasta que se vayan los efectos?

-No seas imbécil, Remus; esto es muy serio –ya, ya, no hacía falta que se lo dijeran-. La poción se prepara para ser ingerida; tú te has duchado prácticamente en ella.

-Lo cual significa… -y miró a Lily a los ojos. Ella procuró esquivarle.

Oh, oh.

-Pues… básicamente, Remus –insertar suspiro-, tendrás que encerrarte en el despacho de McGonnagall hasta que se vayan los efectos –y paró para mirarle, ahora sí, ligeramente sonrojada-. Pero sin McGonnagall.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió él, un poco bastante preocupado por el tono. Lily respiró hondo antes de contestarle.

-La aplicación cutánea revierte los efectos, Rem –le explicó pacientemente, los ojos verdes llenos de algo así como compasión-. Vamos, que no tienes que preocuparte por saltarle encima a nadie, en serio.

Remus supuso que, de alguna manera, esa frase estaba destinada a hacerle bajar la guardia antes del golpe final. Y no se equivocaba.

-Más aún; creo que podrías darte por satisfecho si consigues sobrevivir esta semana sin que alguien te viole.

-¡No! –gritó Remus-. Lily, tú eres muy buena en pociones. ¿Seguro que no hay un antídoto para esto?

-Lo siento, Rem.

-¿Cuánto duran los efectos? –preguntó, abatido.

-Los efectos de la poción tardan una semana o poco más, pero tú te has _duchado_ en ella, así que… -dejó el resto a la imaginación. Remus suspiró.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me puedo pasar más de una semana encerrado en el despacho de McGonnagall?

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿y las clases?

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-. Yo te pasaré los deberes. Tranquilo, no te violaré.

-Gracias, Sirius –y, bueno, el tono de decepción no se le notó. Casi nada.

-Debemos hablar con la profesora McGonnagall –anunció Lily-. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Estáis seguros de que era esa poción, Black? –preguntó la profesora, alarmada.

-Sí, profesora.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar un lugar aislado donde se instale hasta que se le pasen los efectos –anunció McGonnagall, y Lily asintió antes de decir:

-Habíamos pensado que tal vez su despacho…

-A mi despacho acuden muchas personas, señorita Evans –la cortó la profesora.

-Yo sé de un lugar –dijo Sirius de pronto-. ¿Y si lo establecemos en la Sala de Menesteres?

-Buena idea, señor Black. De momento, se quedará en la Sala de los Menesteres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al principio, por supuesto, la Sala de Menesteres le había parecido una magnífica idea, la solución perfecta. Pero eso fue al principio, claro.

Media hora más tarde, sin embargo, Remus Lupin empezaba a aburrirse. Mucho. Y un Remus Lupin aburrido no era nada bueno.

Teniendo en cuenta, además, al Merodeador interno que, como él mismo, estaba ya hasta las narices de tanta paz, no es muy extraño que, en apenas hora y media, Remus mandara a la mierda toda precaución y decidiera salir.

Además, razonó, no era como si la poción crease el deseo de la nada, ¿no? Y no había demasiada gente interesada en él en Hogwarts, no con Sirius y James y otros chicos guapos como posibles candidatos. Así que –ignorando hábilmente todo intento de su sentido común de hacerle pensárselo dos veces- decidió vagabundear un poco por los pasillos, prácticamente vacíos a esas horas.

De momento, todo iba bien.

Se permitió un suspiro feliz, convencido de que, o bien la poción no había funcionado, o bien él mismo era casi tan atractivo como el sapo de Frank Longbottom, si no menos. A pesar de lo deprimente de este último pensamiento, sin embargo, tampoco se iba a poner a protestar. Por ahora.

Llegó hasta los jardines con más o menos tranquilidad; una vez allí, buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido. Hacía buen tiempo; no sería extraño que alguno de los otros Merodeadores hubiese salido a dar una vuelta.

A la única que vio, sin embargo, fue a Lily.

Se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué tal, Lils?

Ella se dio la vuelta.

-¡Remus! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? McGonnagall dijo que no salieras del cuarto.

-¡Es que me aburría! –protestó él, haciendo pucheros; Lily no pudo más que reír, ante esto- No sabes lo que es estar sentado sin hacer nada, mirando la puerta.

-Te comprendo. Normal que te aburrieras, no estaba yo contigo… -y sonrió, burlona-. Bueno, te acompaño y hablamos. No creo que la poción haga efecto todavía; te encuentro igual que siempre.

-De acuerdo –dijo él, mirándola extrañado.

Volvieron de regreso a la Sala de los Menesteres. Remus cerró la puerta.

-¿Y de qué hablamos? –preguntó, pero tuvo que callares, porque, al volverse, se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba muy cerca. Sólo les separaba un palmo de distancia.

-¿Lily?

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo tremendamente guapo que eres?

Remus retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo… ¡Sólo estoy loquita por ti!

En ese momento le dio un beso. Remus, antes de que la cosa llegara a más, la separó de él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Besarte, tonto.

Se acercó otra vez y le volvió a besar.

-No… me… -intentó decir; en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió, y apareció James- ¡James! ¡No es lo que parece!

-¡No me digas eso! Sé perfectamente lo que veo –exclamó su amigo, y luego, volviéndose hacia Lily, añadió- ¡Querías a Remus para ti solita!

-¿Eh? –la exclamación llegó al mismo tiempo desde dos puntos de la habitación. Levantando la vista, Remus alcanzó a ver a un Sirius boquiabierto y ligeramente rojo- ¿De qué estás hablando, Cornamenta? Remus, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, intentando deshacerse del fuerte abrazo de la pelirroja, que había decidido que lo más adecuado por el momento era dedicarse a toquetearle el trasero… por dentro de los pantalones.

-¡Lily! –protestó el licántropo; la chica, sencillamente, le ignoró- ¡Sirius, ayúdame! –pero Sirius se limitó a sonreír, divertido y malicioso, y a negar con la cabeza.

-Creo que lo mejor será que os deje a solas –murmuró, aparentemente recuperado del shock- ¡Disfrutad! –y, con esto, salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Remus no supo muy bien si sentirse frustrado o furioso, en ese momento.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes por él, Rem –susurró Lily en su oído, mientras James se acercaba peligrosamente-. No sabe lo que se pierde.

-Tiene razón –añadió su novio-. Sirius no tiene ni idea.

Y, sin saber muy bien cómo, Remus se encontró de golpe prácticamente desnudo en una Sala de Menesteres a la que le había crecido una enorme cama en todo el medio, atado a dicha cama y, en general, bastante incómodo. Probablemente no habría sido tan horrible, pensó, si, al menos, James y Lily le hubieran prestado algo de atención. Pero no.

Por lo visto, la poción era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no lo bastante como para superar la pasión_ de verdad_, la que se sentía sin ayuda. Y, de esa, James y Lily tenían de sobra el uno para el otro, como estaba comprobando aún con los ojos cerrados. Cómo le hubiese gustado poder taparse los oídos.

Quizás era sólo una impresión, por supuesto, pero Remus se temió que le quedaba una semana muy larga por delante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando despertó –probablemente a la mañana siguiente, aunque no podía estar seguro-, Remus aún estaba atado. Descubrió que se le habían dormido los brazos y que estaba pasando bastante frío; se pasó los veinte primeros minutos de vigilia maldiciendo a James y a Lily que, por cierto, ya se habían largado.

Sin él.

Pensándolo bien, probablemente fuera lo mejor. Morir de hambre era, sin duda, más apetecible que ser acosado por sus mejores amigos –al menos, por ciertos mejores amigos-, aunque su estómago no estuviera de acuerdo. El problema real no empezó hasta un par de horas más tarde, cuando Remus se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Tenía que hacer pis.

Obviamente, podría habérselo hecho encima. No habría empeorado mucho la situación; atado y desnudo, no había mucho que pudiera humillarle más. Pero Remus resistió, por principio y por comodidad; seguramente era mejor si la cama estaba sequita, ¿no? Además, alguien vendría pronto a buscarle. Seguro.

Así que esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Finalmente, y cuando ya no aguantaba más, la puerta se abrió con un crujido. Sin preocuparse ya de su aspecto, Remus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; el visitante, quien quiera que fuese, le ayudaría.

El visitante en cuestión era, por cierto, la profesora McGonnagall, que le miró horrorizada un segundo antes de murmurar:

-Espero que no sea cosa de sus amigos, señor Lupin –y se acercó, dispuesta a desatarle. Remus se mordió la lengua; delatar a James y a Lily hubiese estado muy mal, ¿no? Después de todo, podrían haber apretado más las cuerdas.

De pronto, justo mientras rozaba el primer nudo, la mano de McGonnagall se detuvo, y la mujer se alejó un paso. Remus la miró, interrogante.

-Pensándolo bien, señor Lupin –empezó la mujer, soltándose el pelo, que cayó como una cascada interminable por su espalda-, le favorece a usted mucho más esta situación.

* * *

**Danny y Kristy (Merodeando por Hogwarts cuando deberíamos estar haciendo otras cosas, sí señor)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de las autoras: Lo que va a ocurrir a continuación no es recomendable que lo vean las personas demasiadas sensibles.**

Remus había preferido mil veces tirarse de la torre de astronomía de ver lo que estaba viendo. Ver quitarse la ropa tu profesora no es que sea una situación muy interesante, que digamos.

Cerró fuertemente lo ojos. No podía, realmente no podía ver esto. Era demasiado.

-¿Has sido un niño malo, señor Lupin?

Por fin los abre, y se la encuentra en ropa interior con un bonito encaje negro.

-¡Por favor! –suplicó Remus.

-Ssshh –dijo poniéndole un dedo entre los labios.

Despacio, empezó a besarle desde el ombligo hasta su pecho, haciendo que Remus se estremeciera, pero no de placer, claro está.

-Profesora, no…

-Tienes que ser obediente. Haz lo que te dice tu profesora.

Buscó por todas partes algo para desatarse, pero fue inútil, estaba atrapado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la sala había vuelto a cambiar. En las paredes había decenas de látigos, esperando para ser usadas.

-Se lo suplico, suélteme.

-Claro que sí, señor Lupin. Pero antes, vamos a jugar un ratito.

Se puso de pie, y cogió el primer látigo que vio. Era negro, y el último extremo caía en varias tiras. Cogió también la varita, y apuntó a Remus, dándole la vuelta.

Ahora McGonnagall, sujetaba el látigo con las dos manos y empieza a golpearle.

-¡Ah!

Una vez más.

Y otra.

Cuando por fin parece cansarse, para.

-No más, no más. –vuelve a suplicar Remus desesperado.

-Mmmm… Está bien.- dijo la profesora. Él suelta un suspiro aliviado, pero eso duró poco.- ¿Cuál te gustaría ahora?

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Tal vez este?- preguntó cogiendo uno con varias puntas al final de ella.

Remus vuelve a moverse en vano, intentando liberarse.

-¿Preparado? Uno, dos,…

Cuando estaba a punto de golpearle. Se abrió la puerta.

Los dos se quedaron quietos mirando quien acababa de interrumpirles. McGonnagall refunfuñaba queriendo seguir con el jueguecito, y Remus le daba gracias a Dios porque alguien parase toda esta locura.

-Profesora McGonnagall –dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore. – Ya he informado a los profesores de la situación del…

Se interrumpe a sí mismo cuando se da cuenta de la situación incómoda en la que estaban.

Remus seguía atado en la cama, sabiendo que se iba a quedar sin riñones. Aguantar demasiado tiempo las ganas de hacer pis no creía que fuera muy bueno para la salud. Y mientras, la profesora miraba a Dumbledore con vergüenza.

-¿Albus? Yo…. –pareció darse cuenta de su situación.

Se miró de arriba abajo y se le puso la cara roja como un tomate.

-Creo que será mejor que te vistas, Minerva –comentó el director, ligeramente divertido. Lo que no parecía, desde luego, era preocupado.

-Eh, sí, Albus. Claro –y, dos segundos más tarde, la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se cerraba tras una Minerva McGonnagall afortunadamente vestida.

Las cuerdas se aflojaron, después de eso, y Remus se relajó por un instante, aunque no duró demasiado.

-Supongo, señor Lupin, que también convendría que usted se vistiera –le aconsejó- Como decía, el resto de profesores están avisados de su, ehm, problema, pero eso no es excusa el faltar a clase –y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse-. Aunque le aconsejo que no se acerque demasiado a nadie. Por seguridad.

* * *

Después de haber pasado dos días con los efectos de la poción, Remus seguía intranquilo, sobre todo, desde lo sucedido con la profesora. Que por cierto, le había quedado pequeñas señales en la espalda. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella, está le rehuía con la cara ligeramente colorada.

Pero lo peor de todo, fue contárselo a sus compañeros de habitación (después de que se hubiera alejado dos metros de ellos), que se estuvieron burlando de él toda la noche.

Ahora, mientras "atendía" a la aburrida clase del profesor Binns, piensa en cómo iba a mantenerse alejado de las personas durante todo el día.

El profesor había tenido la precaución de que nadie se sentara a su lado (los demás lo más seguro es que pensaran que tenía la peste o algo así), pero eso a él no le había importado, porque su compañero era Sirius, y era la única persona a la que no le importaba que le besase.

Sin embargo, Sirius parecía evitarlo, como si tuviera un repelente anti- Sirius Black. Y eso le preocupaba. Bastante.

Bueno, en realidad no le preocupaba. Le jodía, nada más. En cualquier caso, y como Remus era, ante todo, un chico –hombre lobo- práctico, estaba aprovechando la aburridísima clase de Historia en pensar. Y para mirar un rato a Sirius, también, que estaba tres asientos más adelante, pero eso ahora no nos interesa.

La cuestión es que Remus pensaba. En realidad, y siendo objetivo, se dijo, su situación tampoco era tan mala, ¿no? Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustaría ser el chico más sexy de Hogwarts durante unos días? Si no se contaban los incidentes- que- no- debían- ser nombrados y que le habían dado toda una nueva perspectiva de la vida sexual de ciertas profesoras y compañeros, en realidad la cosa era un chollo. Podía acercarse al equipo de quidditch de Huffelpuff al completo- bueno, es que ahí seis de siete jugadores eran chicos, y todos muy pero que muy bien hechos- y… dejar el resto a la poción, ¿no?

Eso, al menos, era lo que decía su Merodeador interno. Y, si hay algo que tienen los Merodeadores –internos o no- es que reúnen las condiciones indispensables para el desastre: estupidez y mucha, mucha cabezonería.

Así que, en cuanto las clases terminaran, decidió Remus –o su Merodeador interno, que, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo ya lo era por fuera, no tenía mucho pero como excusa-, sería un buen comienzo para empezar la caza.

Ey, que todo tiene su parte buena.

**Danny y Kris**

**Esperemos que les haya gustado, no es tan largo como el anterior, pero es que tenemos muchos examenes por delante y nos es imposible escribir. Continuaremos tan pronto como podamos. Tal vez si nos dejáis review no llege antes la inspiración. jejeje **


End file.
